Assassinations Attempts and Successful Seductions
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: While Yusuke is glad that his demonic friends care about him enough to protect him from random assassination attempts, he really wishes that 'saving him' didn't involve tying him up in Kurama's house. Or in his bed for that matter.


I don't care if this is a dead fandom! I WILL CONTINUE TO POST WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE WHEREVER I FEEL LIKE POSTING IT! Behold one power of my story!

Basically I found this completed on my phone and decided to post it. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Uh," Yusuke hesitated looking perplexed as his two demon friends carried him easily down the sidewalk garnering several strange looks. "Not that I don't find your random kidnapping attempts fun and all but what the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiei said in a bored tone like he and Kurama HADN'T just picked him up and carried him off.

"If it were obvious I wouldn't have asked."

"Moron," The fire demon scoffed. "Obviously we're going to sacrifice you to our gods."

"Oh okay." The raven haired spirit detective conceded calmly. His eyes then widened. "Wait what?!"

Kurama chuckled. "He's joking Yusuke." The kitsune consoled lifting his friends legs a little higher. "We're actually sacrificing you to our king."

"I am your king!" The teenager argued glaring at him.

Then this whole ordeal will be much easier." Hiei sniped back with a sneer. "Now be quiet or we'll drop you."

"Good!" Yusuke snapped glaring up at the back of the fire demon's neck. Somehow or another they'd managed to pick him up in a way that had his legs nearly wrapped around Kurama's waist and his arms trapped somewhere around Hiei's back. Both of them had their hands wound around two of his limbs and they were carrying him easily and casually downthe sidewalk like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Then again they were demons, for all he knew it could be.

Kurama actually rolled his eyes a him. "Calm down. We aren't going to sacrifice you," Yusuke relaxed a bit at his words, "those kinds or rituals take time and energy I just don't feel like using towards something so barbaric." The spirit detective scowled at him.

"Quit while you're ahead." He ground out to which the fox smirked at him.

"If I did that," he said smoothly, "I would never get anything I desire. And I desire quite a bit Yusuke."

"He's very greedy." Hiei agreed smirking over his shoulder. "But then again he's a fox. They're all covetous hoarders."

"Your words sting." Kurama drawled. "Truly."

Hiei scoffed. "At least you're tolerably skilled, otherwise I would've killed you out of sheer annoyance already."

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Yusuke tilted his head back against Hiei's lower back to do the same. "Someones in a good mood." The fox commented with an amused smile.

"Just keep walking thief."

"You guys still haven't answered my question." The spirit detective pointed out petulantly. He waved half heartedly at a group of kids who stopped playing ball to stare at them.

"Its called deflection." Kurama commented idly as he hefted Yusuke's legs up a little higher. The action caused the foxes hands to slide up his thighs just a bit and he couldn't help the light blush that came to his cheeks. "I've been told I'm rather good at it."

"Yeah I bet." Yusuke murmured trying very hard not to check out his much older friend. Kurama raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked and the flush on his cheeks darkened a bit. "I mean, you're such a cocky asshole!" He snapped and Kurama smirked at him, eyes falling to half mast.

"Is that so?" Yusuke kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Shut the hell up."

"Unless you plan to include me in your petty courtship," Hiei cut in before either of them could say anything further, "stop flirting. Now. Or I'll burn the both of you into puddles of stinking flesh."

"We're not flirting!" Yusuke snapped fighting back his blush as Hiei rolled his eyes. "Kurama's just being an asshole."

Kurama shot the young demon a fond and slightly exasperated look but chose to say nothing. Instead he stopped and dropped one of Yusuke's legs, bringing it around to his other side. He then leaned forward and pressed his shoulder to the detective's stomach and as Hiei released the teen's arms, stood up. The end result was that Yusuke found himself slung over Kurama's shoulder like a sack of flour. "What the fuck you guys?!"

"Hiei will you get the door?" Kurama asked politely and Hiei sneered at him but opened it anyway, walking in without a word. "Thank you." The fox said as he followed him and it was then that Yusuke noticed where they were.

"Did you guys seriously kidnap me just to bring me to your house?" He asked Kurama incredulously. "You could've just invited me over."

"It was more entertaining this way." Kurama replied pleasantly as he stepped out of his shoes.

Yusuke scowled at his red haired friends response. Kurama was always like that, he did what he wanted, when he wanted to and how he wanted to do it. Usually though he did it in a way that made other people think they wanted the same thing, so it was actually pretty unusual for him to be this straight forward. Then again, the fox was probably fucking with him. Asshole.

"Your shoulders digging into my fucking bladder. Put me down." The spirit detective demanded. Kurama huffed out a soft laugh.

"Not just yet." He began ascending the staircase, more then likely heading for his room. The raven haired teen growled quietly in response but made no move to get away from the fox. Kurama had no doubt in his mind that if Yusuke wanted to get away, he would. Hiei was waiting just outside his bedroom door and upon seeing him, the younger demon kicked the door open with a tap of his foot.

Rolling his eyes Kurama walked in after him and dropped Yusuke back onto his feet. "Would you activate my traps when you leave?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes. "Of course I will fox. Otherwise what would've been the point of this?"

Kurama smiled, his green eyes just the slightest bit gold around the edges. "Excellent, thank you Hiei." He turned to Yusuke who was watching them with his arms crossed and a frown on his lips. "Yusuke would you help me with something?" The detective raised an eyebrow but when Kurama held out a hand to beckon him closer he sighed and complied.

He'd always been shit at turning his friends down when they asked for his help.

He clasped his hand around Kurama's and met the foxes gaze steadily. "Okay, what did you ne-EED?!" His words tapered off into a startled yell as vines crawled up his arm from where his hand held Kurama's. He quickly released the older demon but it was too late. The vines were already curling around his chest and back, reaching out for his opposite arm and drawing both behind his back. "What the hell Kurama?! Teach your plants to keep their vines to themselves!"

The red head rolled his eyes and grabbed his flailing companion by the front of his shirt. He turned in one swift motion, sending Yusuke stumbling towards his bed. The boys knees hit the side of the mattress and he felt himself tumbling backwards across Kurama's extremely soft sheets. Once he'd landed he glared at the both of them. "Have you guys lost it?"

"You're assuming I ever wanted 'it' in the first place." Hiei drawled looking bored. "I trust you'll be able to take care of him."

"Of course." Kurama tilted his head forward in acknowledgement. "See that you resolve this quickly."

Hiei's smirk was feral. "Who do you think I am?" He grinned, and with that he left the room and soon the house in general. In his wake he left Yusuke glaring at Kurama from the foxes bed.

"Again, what the hell?" Yusuke drawled testily as he pressed his feet to Kurama's mattress and pushed himself into a sitting position. Kurama smiled at him as he closed his bedroom door with a click. It wavered a bit as he did so and a quiet crackle of electricity hummed through it, soon followed by a peculiar little flower blooming from the lock. Yusuke gaped at it. "Did you just booby trap your door?"

"No." Kurama answered and Yusuke shot him an incredulous look. The fox smirked in amusement and walked over to him. "I booby trapped it earlier actually, I simply activated the trap." With those words he sat demurely on the bed beside his dark haired friend.

Said friend was giving him a completely unamused look. "Okay smart ass," the spirit detective started, "why?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him like he was the one being stupidly obtuse. "To keep people out of course," he paused and then allowed, "and to keep you in."

"Why?!" Yusuke yelled any patience he had with the situation was quickly evaporating in the face of his friend's deceptive and misleading nature.

The thief king's expression turned abruptly serious as did his tone of voice. "To keep you safe."

Yusuke's mouth froze around a yell and snapped shut. He frowned and processed that for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I'll bite wise guy. Who are you keeping me safe from?"

Kurama's smile returned just as suddenly as it had vanished. "No one important, just some assassin's. More then likely they would've poisoned you and taken you back to the demon world to better dispose of you." He stood back up then and moved to check his window. For what was anyone's guess.

"No doubt you would've been fine and escaped quickly. Hiei and I would then rush off to the demon world to retrieve you and all would be well." Satisfied with whatever trap he'd placed on the window he turned his smile back on Yusuke. "However, we decided it would be more expedient to take care of them before all of that time had to be wasted."

By the end of this long awaited explanation Yusuke was scowling. "Then why the hell am I tied up in your room while Hiei gets to go have all the fun?"

Kurama's smile turned fond and he traced his steps back to the bed. "Because Yusuke," Kurama's fingers framed his chin and tilted his head up. The spirit detective fought off a blush at the feeling of those long finger's on his skin. "You have many amazing qualities that I deeply admire. Stealth however," and here he smirked, "is not one of them."

Yusuke sputtered a little indignantly under the foxes amused smirk. "What the fuck?! And Hiei's any better?!"

"Yes actually, when it suits him." Kurama tapped his thumb against Yusuke's chin. "Aside from that, they won't be expecting him. Which means he can kill them quickly and easily. This," he gestured from the vines to the room around them, "is just a precaution. More to keep you from doing something foolish really."

The dark haired demon's scowl deepened and he jerked his chin out of Kurama's grasp. "I get it," he snapped, "I'm a moron who couldn't sneak up on someone to save his fucking life." He huffed, uncrossed his legs and knocked one of his knees against the vines. "I'll stay here and let Hiei have his fun so untie me already."

Kurama's smirk fell away and he stared at him for a long moment. Yusuke twitched and fought the urge to fidget under his friends gaze. The fox had always had this look that could make you feel like you were being dissected under a microscope. It reminded Yusuke that this demon was old and powerful, that he had planned many a theft and stolen more treasures then he could imagine. Being under the force of that stare was intimidating in a way that no other stare was and spread a curling heat through Yusuke's stomach.

After a long moment, the smirk slowly spread Kurama's lips again. The older demon's eyes once more turned a vibrant gold around the edges. When he spoke next his voice was a whole octave lower. "I don't want to." He admitted and pressed one hand against Yusuke's chest and shoved him back onto the bed.

Yusuke opened his mouth to snap at him and then closed it as the fox's hands pressed to the mattress on either side of his head. Red hair fell about them as Kurama leaned over Yusuke looking every inch the devious thief who's name was infamous throughout the demon world. "I admit," he said bringing one knee up onto the bed beside Yusuke's hip, "that I may have had ulterior motives for creating this plan." The other knee came up, pressing between Yusuke's legs. "Mostly," he leaned down, lips hovering over Yusuke's and his eyes were almost completely gold, "I just wanted to get you alone."

Yusuke gulped , eyes wide and a slight redness to his cheeks. "Uh, Kurama, you might want to reign in some of that-"

"Shut up." Kurama cut him off smoothly and closed the distance, taking Yusuke's lower lip between his teeth. Yusuke gasped at the sharpness of them and realized Kurama had fangs. A wet tongue slid along his lip between Kurama's teeth and then his lip was released and that same tongue licked the seam of his parted lips. "You like me."

The words snapped Yusuke out of the slowly descending daze and his head pressed as far back into the covers as he could manage. "Wh-what?! Kurama I-"

"Don't try to lie to me Yusuke." Kurama said and his voice was a little gravely. He followed Yusuke, pressing their mouths together. "I like you too," he breathed against the detective's lips. He pulled back just slightly and took in the teen's shocked expression. He smiled. "Would you do me the honor of entering a relationship with me?" His lips trailed off to the side, warm breath hit the teen's ear. "I promise, you won't regret it."

Yusuke's face was a mess of red that spread from his cheeks to his ears. Damn it, he could take down an army of demon's single handed but he couldn't deal with Kurama asking him out? He needed to pull himself together. "Uh, I," he gulped, "yeah." That wasn't really as pulled together as Yusuke had hoped to be.

Kurama smiled against his ear and pressed another quick kiss to his neck. "Thank you." He pulled away, resting his weight on his arms as he stared down at Yusuke. The fox grinned a bit roguishly and Yusuke noticed that his hair was turning silver. "I'm still not releasing you."

One of his hands brushed the vines and they quivered under their masters touch. "You look so," he paused and eyed the detective with irises of pure gold, "delicious tied up." His hair was completely silver now, falling down his back and around his shoulders. Two pointed ears stuck out of the top of the older demon's head. "Now then Yusuke," Youko Kurama purred trailing a clawed hand across Yusuke's face, "what should we do to pass the time?"


End file.
